The application relates to fence post removal devices. Removing posts, such as steel posts, may be a physically difficult job that can require multiple persons, and/or may result in physical harm to the person or persons trying to remove the post from the ground. Fence posts may be placed in a variety of locations to demarcate property, lines or to section off property for various uses, such as for farming or horse or livestock pens.
Fence posts may conic in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. One particular model of fence post is the T-post. In addition to their generally T-shaped cross-section, T-posts have a row of studs projecting from a flat side of a crossbar. The projections allow for attaching and aligning fencing such as wire fencing. T-posts are designed to have a cross-sectional shape like a letter T. T-posts have become popular because they are relatively low cost and easy to install quickly.
In placing fence posts, holes may be dug in the ground in which fence posts are placed with concrete or other foundational materials, or driven into the ground with hammers or other concussive devices. If the posts need to be removed for any reason, a significant amount of force may be required to lift the post from the ground. Ground which may have been tilled or otherwise softened for installation may have hardened. The locations where fence posts are installed may include locations which may become covered in a variety of vegetation and/or habitats for local animals, including spiny or thorned plants and venomous creatures.
Such removal can be physically demanding and may lead to exhaustion, muscle fatigue, abrasions, lacerations, and poisonous or benign animal bites. In other words, removal of fence posts may be hazardous for a variety of reasons. Additionally, multiple people may be required to remove each fence post using conventional devices.